


Eyes

by mssticha



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssticha/pseuds/mssticha
Summary: Everyone is watching, but even Shepard needs a break occasionally





	Eyes

Eyes. Eyes were always on her, following her, watching her. Some were there to make sure she was ok, but most were on her to make sure _they_ were ok. As long as she was around, as long as she was strong, everything would work out. She had to be present, strong, and sure at all times for everyone’s sake. And so she was.

It was exhausting.

Cracks formed under the surface, deep and dark. They spread with every new report and every completed mission, but somehow she maintained the facade. Nobody could withstand that pressure forever, though. Not even her.

They docked on the Citadel, but she waited. There were always excuses to stay locked away in her cabin, but the eyes were still on her. She waited until the ship was silent. Everyone was out blowing off steam or running errands given by her for this express purpose. Then she acted.

The large sweatshirt swallowed her shape while the hood covered her familiar shock of red hair and obscured her features. She slipped through the crowd with ease, yet another lost refugee wandering the wards. She looked like them because she _was_ them, from the heavy worry line between the brows to the fine lines of exhaustion that crinkled around the eyes with every forced smile. They were all strong because they had to be. If one broke, they all would.

She moved through the wards with purpose until the crowds thinned. No place was ever completely empty. Soft sobs and heartfelt lament whispered from dark corners and tight alcoves. She continued on, pretending not to notice out of respect. Nobody could be strong forever.

Finally she found that which she sought: a small private restroom tucked into a forgotten corner in a dark ward. It was as empty and isolated as she’d hoped. She entered carefully, just in case it was occupied by a like-minded soul, but it was not. She finally found a bit of luck. A soft click echoed through the room as the lock engaged. She leaned against the wall, all of her weight pressed into the cold metal, and slid down. Resting her heavy head in her hands, she finally let go.

Nobody heard her cry.


End file.
